Tito
|enemies = Butch, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, The Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Electronics, Gaspard, Fenrir, his family and friends, enchiladas, tacos, Mexican cuisine and culture, reading, helping others, singing and dancing, playing with his brothers,|dislikes = Upsetting Gaspard and the School Gang, the death of his parents, bull stampedes, fighting with Elijah or Fabrice, being insulted, Fabrice's acting, being kidnapped, Butch, villains,|powers = |weapons = |fate = Continues to live happily with his family and friends in Portland|inspiration = Tito from Oliver and Company}} '''Tito '''is a hyperactive Chihuahua and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's an adopted member of the Gears family and is the young and aspiring idol of Matthew. Background Tito was born in New Mexico and lived in a solid gold mansion. His father was a master bull fighter and his mother was a famous dancer. Tito lived in luxury and dreamed of being an electrician. For his sixth birthday, he received a book on electronics. After reading the book, he began to make electronic devices that could help around the house. Tito's room was filled with electronic devices and we continued to read books on electronics. His parents were very proud of Tito and for doing so well in school, they were going to take Tito to a parade for Dia de los Muertos. Once the Chihuahuas arrived, a herd of bulls were released into the parade. The Chihuahuas tried to outrun the bulls to the exit gate but Tito fell down and couldn't get up. The Chihuahuas pushed their son out of the way where they were trampled to death by the bulls. When the bulls left New Mexico, Tito ran to parents and saw them on the ground, unconscious. He sadly called their names but didn't answer. His father weakly got up and gave him a ticket to Columbia, before dying. Tito sadly hugged his deceased parents and left to catch the next train. Upon entering Columbia, Tito helplessly walked across the streets trying to find a home. Tito continued to walk across Columbia until he bumped into Fenrir. He took Tito back to his house where he was adopted into the Gears family. Months later, Dylan, Ranie, Fabrice, Elijah and Ray were adopted into the Gears family. Tito got along with Dylan, Ranie, Fabrice and Ray but it took him a while to get along with Elijah. He and Elijah would argue with the Great Dane because of his low intelligence. Tito and Fabrice would rudely tease the Great Dane as well. One day at school when Butch was about to attack Elijah until Tito and Fabrice scared Butch away and the dogs apologized for their rude behavior towards Elijah. The trio finally put aside their differences and became friends. Personality Tito is a hyperactive and energetic Chihuahua. He is also shown to be highly intelligent which is shown through his report card. As mentioned in his backstory, Tito wants to be an electrician because of teaching from the books on electricity. Tito was encouraged to follow his dreams no matter what. Tito was always taught to help others whether they're nice or not. Because of his breed, Tito tries to attack anyone who bothers his friends. It usually takes him a while to calm when he's excited or upset. He has a habit of calling his enemies names, especially Butch. Tito's temper almost matches Fabrice's. The two tend to argue when they get on each other's nerves. In the episodes where Gaspard serve as a protagonist, he tends to make him angry with an unintentional insult. It causes Plumette and the School Gang to scowl at Tito for making Gaspard upset. Tito tries not to upset Gaspard, he just wants to help him. Usually at the end of that episode, he apologizes to Gaspard for what he said. Then Tito promises not to make Gaspard upset anymore. Along with Dylan and the others, Tito strongly respects Gaspard and hates it when someone opposes him or claims that he's better than him. Physical appearance Tito is a slender and small Chihuahua with golden fur. He wears a green shirt and has red hair. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Tito serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. He is seen at the talent show when Gaspard and Randy sing a duet. Once the song was over, Gaspard bid Tito and the gang a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Later in the movie, Tito helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Prince Carlos and Woolsville. At the end of the movie, Tito helps Matthew remodel the house and is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family." The North Wooten Tito is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He helps Gaspard by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. At the end of the film, he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Tito serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hispanic characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Students Category:Nephews Category:Inventors